What an unusual story
by AngelOfInfiniteDarkness
Summary: What happens when Yoko Sakayume, a famous pop singer,moves back to Inazuma to be with her family? What secrets does she bring with her?Stay tuned to find out her story, from concerts to parties this girl is nothing but trouble what will it take to conquer her heart? Suck at summaries,please at least take a look, I hope you won't be dissapointed!
**Hello everyone! Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction story so please don't be too harsh hahah. Also a few disclaimers:**

 **IE does not belong to me and neither does any name of brands,songs or famous people,Thank you and enjoy and comment!**

CHAPTER 1: She's finally back

Monday's are usually associated with the most boring days ever .The weekend is now over ,which means no more hanging out at your friends house playing videogames and no more staying way past your bedtime watching youtube videos in bed,it's time to suffer a whole week in that place from hell that people make us call High School. This day however,awaited a surprise for our friend Toramaru…

…..

It was a regular Monday afternoon in class 1A, where it was pretty clear that no one was listening to the marvellous lecturing the teacher was making of solving simultaneous equations. Some were whispering, Other's where texting, while some girls even started painting their nails.

Toramaru was doing none of the above,He was too busy daydreaming,looking through the window to even care what was going on around him. Suddenly the class phone rang, forcing the class to fall silent while the teacher attended to the phone. Everyone in the room was eager to discover who was the lucky one that would skip this tedious class.

"Toramaru Utsunomiya" called the teacher.

"Hai!" The said one rises from his seat and approaches the teacher's desk.

"Pack up your things, reception told me to leave you a message from your mother: she said for you to come home immediately,it's an emergency.

He bowed and proceeded to pack his things at lightning speed ,while he heard clear groans coming from his classmates,cursing themselves for not being him. This however was ignored by him,he was too focused on what the emergency could be., millions of possibilities dashed through his head but none of them satisfied him, her mother wouldn't risk his scholarship if it wasn't for a good then,what was it?

He makes a final sprint to reach his house and opens the door with a bang.

"Im home! What's the emergency?"No reply was ,that was weird. Although he did hear noises and a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen .He then opens the door to the kitchen and…

"Yoko?" Was that even possible? He hadn't heard of her in 2 years. Since she became famous she 's had less time to spend with us and is always traveling the world for press conferences magazine interviews and so on, plus last year she started her very first world tour.

The girl that was facing his mother turns around with a big smile plastered on her face.

She had long jet black hair in a loose ponytail that came to her hip and a ruffled fringe that went just in top of her golden orbs. Her normally pale skin was now a darker shade of olive skin, thanks to the sun in Los Angeles. Her body also had changed: she went from petite, slim and no curves to a slightl taller and curvier version of herself while still keeping her naturally skinny physique. She was wearing a white sweater with black and white palm trees on it ,black skinny jeans and white vans with no laces. As for make up,she was only wearing her signature cat eye.

"Tora-chan!" She runs up to him and hugs him passionately as if there's no tomorrow.

"Oneesan, can't breath" he exclaimed, his arms were flapping in the air,like some bird who suddenly forgot how to fly. His face was turning a dark shade of purple in the process. Her sister lets him go and chuckles.

"Im sorry,I have just missed you so much! I haven't seen you since last year!"

"Last year?" he surely didn't expect this. According to him ,they hadn't seen each other since she went to America for good.

"Yeah, I came to see your final match against The Little Giants with some friends, you probably didn't see me since I was in the crowd"

"Wow,that makes sense. But why didn't you tell me?" She simply shrugs her shoulders and sits down on one of the chairs in the small kitchen

"I just didn't want to distract you, I wanted you to do your best and win it,which you did!" she responded with enthusiasm, happy that her brother is finally living his dream, just like she was.

Their mother that had been silent for this whole time finally spoke up with asmile o her face.

"So,Yoko. Why you don't you tell him the good news?" she asks excitedly.

Toramaru gives his mother a questioning look and looks at Yoko.

"What good news?"

"Well… Im staying in Japan!" She shrieks jumping ecstatically and hugging him once again.

He looks at her, dumbfounded. He needed to process this information. Yoko,her sister,was actually staying… for good!

"Wait,wait,wait. Your staying,forever?" He asks her,his eyes full of excitement.

"Well, not forever silly I still need to fly in America once in a while and a few concerts here and there ,but what is certain is that my home base will be here since Tokyo is now the new epicentre of music on the world, and since Tokyo is only 1 hour away from Inazuma, Sean lets me stay with you for the moment .Also,lots of my friends are moving to Japan thanks to this:Taylor,Ed,Beyonce,Drake,Sam,5SOS,Justin,Ariana ,Jennifer, RiRi so I will also have friens¡ds here even if they're in Tokyo

Toramaru's mood suddenly became even better that it was.

"So they are all coming?!" He asked, He had met Yoko's friends when Yoko had a concert in Tokyo and they all came, he had a great time with them, they weren't stuck up and cocky like people thought. They were actually really nice and funny and down to earth .

"Ahaa ,They are also coming to my concert this Friday ,so you will see them there if you want to come"

"So you are having a concert, huh? Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure, as long as they are o more than 30, that is the maximum Im allowed to bring plus my friends"

"Great" he punched the air in excitement. Now that her sister was back, life was just as it had been before, if it wasn't for dad…

They kept on talking until it was midnight and their mother, Tae, ushered them to sleep since Toramaru had school the next day.

"One last thing, are you going to study at my High School?" He asked while brushing his teeth beside her. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a large speech bubble that read "Roarrr" and some tiger striped shorts, while she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that read "Okay, but first Coffee" and spandex pastel pink shorts.

"Probably,tomorrow I'm bringing in my submission and the head of the student council will give me a tour around the school, much to my dislike" She started to take off her make up and prepae herself for going to bed.

"why don't you like that?" Yoko looks at him in disbelief and shakes her head in discontent.

"isn't it obvious? Everybody is going to recognize me and they will ask me for pictures,autographs etc,and it will be certainly luck if no paparazzi shows up. Now,don't get me wrong,it's not that I don't like my fans, it's just that sometimes, I just wished to be normal…" She could feel herself getting sad but decided to hide it with a fake smile,but it was all in vain since he saw directly through it and instinctively hugged her.

"it will be okay oneesan. I will always be here to protect you"


End file.
